Gensou No Miko
by TempusNoRealis
Summary: A transcendent Reimu summon by a master of the Fourth Holy Grail. Her summoning into the war bought fourth what changes and will these changes be able change the final outcome of the war?
1. Chapter 1 The Descend Of The Maiden

Touhou X Fate/Zero Crossover - Gensou No Miko

Chapter 1: The Descend Of The Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Fate/Zero

Tokiyomi was a magi with great power and wisdom. Since his birth, he had immersed himself in the study of thaumaturgy, as it's the duty of the chosen heir of a magus family to continue the study and advancement of the family's thaumaturgy. One of the greatest duty that was inherent to him was to participate in the Fuuyuki Holy Grail War that was held every sixty year in the lands of Fuyuki under his family's supervision. The Fourth Holy Grail War was about to begin, and he was chosen as a Master to participate in it.

In the beginning, when his Command Seals appeared on his right hand, he was happy, as it was time to fulfill his family's duty and bring honor and victory to his family by winning the war and obtaining the Holy Grail. To do so, he had taken many steps and preparations to ensure his victory. Right now, however, he was feeling a mixture of anger, frustration and displeasure. The reason for that was the being keeling in the center of the summoning circle that he has used to summon his Servant.

Said being was a young girl that seemed to be in her late teen. She has black hair that was long and loose with a large red ribbon that tied at the back of her head. Red cloths were also tied around her side-locks. She wore what seemed to a customized version of a traditional miko uniform that is seen on shrine maidens of the past. It consist of a red skirt rather than the standard hakama, and a sleeveless red top with a white collar. The biggest difference would be the detached sleeves which exposed her armpits and sarashi. However, after staring at her for a while, Tokiyomi can't help but feel like he was staring at a living phantasm that should not exists in this modern era.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" inquired the Servant after a moment of silence, when she noticed that Tokiyomi was been in a daze.

Snapping back to reality at his Servant's words, Tokiyomi quickly collected his composure before answering, "Yes, I am your Master. I hope it would not rude of me to ask this, but may I know what your class as a Servant is?"

The Servant only gave a gentle smile that made Tokiyomi feel like he was disconnected from the rest of the real world. It was not a feeling he was used to. "I have been granted the class of Archer in this war, Master. I hereby swear that I will become your blade that will strike down your foes, and the shield that will protect you from harm in order to lead you to victory in this war."

Tokiyomi can't help but smile at Archer's polite display. However, he quickly shook his head before collecting his composure again. "I see. Well then Archer, I have plans planned out for the war, but before we go over them, I would like you to meet with my colleagues who are collaborating with me in this Holy Grail War: Risei Kotomine and his son, Kirei Kotomine." Tokiyomi then gestured to those behind him, who in response, walked forward.

"Greetings, Archer. I am Risei Kotomine and this is my son, Kirei Kotomine," an old priest said while gesturing to the young man standing next to him, who in turn merely gave a simple bow.

"Greeting to you too, Risei-san and Kirei-san." Archer sent her greeting back with a gentle bow.

"Now, if you don't mind, Archer, I want you to stand guard over this mansion while I discuss some things with Risei and Kirei. When we are done, I will summon you and then we would talk about the plans we have for the war."

After Tokiyomi's declaration, Archer gave another gentle bow before fading away in a shimmer of multi-colored light.

"Well, she is definitely not what I have expected from the artifact that we used to summon her," Tokiyomi said after Archer had left the room.

"Yes, I agree with you, Tokiyomi. Despite how she looks however, she gave out an aura that made her feel like a being that transcends above us, through considering what was written on that letter, it should be expected. However, I sincerely wish I can say that things are going our way," Risei muttered with a sigh.

"After losing the snake skin, someone gave you a replacement artifact, one that we know nothing of, and one that you had recklessly touched without any protections, which I have to say was stupid of you, Tokiyomi. You nearly ruined all our plans for the War."

Tokiyomi can only frown as he remembered the setback that had nearly destroyed all his plans for the war. The original catalyst that he had intended to use was the very first snake skin that was shed in this world. It would allow him to summon the very first, and quite possible the strongest, Heroic Spirit to have ever existed, Gilgamesh, the king of Uruk and the first king of the world. However, before the catalyst reached his hands, it was destroy by someone which, until now, was still unknown to him.

Tokiyomi's only conclusion about the saboteur was that he or she was also a participant in the war, and that can only mean that the attacker was a Master, or at the very least, someone who has hired by one to destroy the artifact. Another possibility was that it was someone who held a grudge against him, but that was unlikely. Most of them were already disposed of long ago. While still troubling over his remaining and very limited options, someone had sent him a mysterious box containing a pair of black-white orbs. The orbs bear the appearance of a yin-yang symbol, an important spiritual sign for both the Chinese and Japanease school of Thaumaturgy. The box also contained a letter that gave a crude history of the spirit associated with the orbs. From what the letter said, the spirit is a very powerful being that has fought with Divine Spirits and Phantasmal Beasts of the Millennium-Rank and even triumphed over them. The spirit was also said to have performed things that many considered as miracles.

Just when he did not believe in the contents of the letter, the artifact radiated a sense of power that he can sense, tempting him to reach out and touch it. In a moment of carelessness, he did so, and pain wracked his entire body. The artifact had inflected him with a powerful curse, forcing him to summon the spirit that was associated with it or risk losing his both his Magic Circuit and his Crest forever. The conditions and effects of the curse later appeared on the same letter that gave the crude history of the Servant, and the end result was that he could only curse himself at his own stupidity for not taking any safety precautions before examining the artifact.

Without any other choice, he had then proceeded to summon the spirit that was now his Servant.

"So, what do you think of Archer's stats, Tokiyomi?" Risei asked, Tokiyomi out of his thoughts.

Tokiyomi frowned a bit as he recalled the stats that he was able to glean off of Archer when she was summoned. "Not very good, I'm afraid. Her Strength, Endurance and Luck are really low, while her Agility is only moderate. The only redeeming qualities she has are her mana and Noble Phantasms, both which are at the highest rank possible."

"Then she is not suitable to fight on the front lines, except maybe against Caster, Assassin and maybe Rider," Kirei pointed out, face slightly darkening.

"That I'm afraid is very true, my friend."

"However, knowing you, you have several other plans in mind already, am I right Tokiyomi?" Risei asked. It was less of a question and more of a comment.

"You do know me well, my friend," Tokiyomi said with a cunning smile. "Let's go over them before we decide on a plan of action."

"Before we begin however, Tokiyomi, I suggest that we post Assassin to observe and watch Archer while hidden. It may be true that Archer had sworn loyalty to you, but I still have some doubts. There are just too many unknown factors about her. I will not be surprised that she might be just faking her loyalty, and will end up betraying us later."

"You are not doing a very good job at hiding your true thoughts and nature, Risei," Tokiyomi replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Was it that obvious?"

"I presume Archer's aura also possesses a quality that makes us more true to ourselves."

Risei and Kirei gave Tokiyomi a questioning look.

"I am sure you two must have sensed it as well. Archer's aura doesn't just make us to be more honest with who we are, that aura also brings a feeling of peace and tranquility, like nothing will go wrong if she's next to us, and that we can place our trust in her. However, that same aura also serves to remind us that she does not feel like a simple Servant, but also a being that seen to detach itself from the rules of the world. Which is also the reason why I will agree with your suggestion." Tokiyomi then nodded at Kirei.

The younger priest simply returned the nod. "Assassin," Kirei called out.

Suddenly, a swirl of black smoke appeared in the center of the men, and out of it came a man draped in cloak of darkest night. He wore skull mask that covered most of his facial features, leaving most to the imagination.

"I sure you have listened in on our conservation. Please perform the task that my father had suggested," Kirei commanded.

With a simple nod, the Servant in black then faded back into the shadows.

Archer sat on the roof of the Tohsaka Mansion, silently gazing out at the city that lay just beyond the grounds of the mansion while enjoying herself with the tea she had prepared for herself back at the mansion's kitchen. She was impressed at how much the modern world human had achieve. Even without magic or miracles, they have created many things which had left her, who had lived in a rural and far less advanced world, speechless. While the Holy Grail had filled her with all the basic knowledge of the modern world, she found that looking at them personally always gave her a different feel.

Archer continued to silently gaze at the city while drinking her tea for a while before she seemingly spoke out to no one "You should know that watching someone for this long without greeting her in person is considered very rude from where I come from." She then looked to her side, at a seemingly empty spot. "It you want, you can stand beside me. I wouldn't mind."

At first, nothing happened. Then, a shift of darkness, and next to Archer was the black-clad figure of Assassin.

"I am curious. Since when did you notice my presence, Archer?" Assassin inquired.

Archer smiled gently. "From the very beginning, in fact. The very moment when I was summoned into this world, I was able to sense an extra presence in the room. That was you, I presume?"

The man however gave no response.

"Judging from your abilities, I reckon you are Assassin then?" Archer asked in a carefree manner.

Assassin only gave a slight nod to her question.

"If you and your other selves want, you are free to sit down and enjoy tea with me. I prepared enough tea and cups for everyone."

"So you also have sensed my other selves then? Very perceptive," Assassin replied with a soft chuckle while multiple shadowy figures appeared and surrounded her before abruptly fading away less than a moment later. "Despite your kind invitation, we would have to reject you. We currently have no interest in having tea, unfortunately."

Despite the rejection, Archer was not annoyed. "Oh, very well then," she said, turning back to watch the city once more.

"You are not going to inquire by whose orders did we follow to observe you, Archer?"

"I am sure it was either my Master or Risei-san. I won't say that I am angry over the distrust shown by my Master. In fact I would say it was very wise of him. Never trust anything that you know nothing off, lest it comes back to bite you in the end," Archer said.

Silence once again fell as Assassin continued watching Archer, this time visible. For Assassin, Archer was a mysterious entity, a being that radiated out an aura that makes it so that you can't help but feel peace and tranquility. To Assassin, however, that was a weapon that made him lower his guard. To him/them, she was something that should not exist in the world. However, as alien as it was, that aura made Archer beautiful, and not in a physical sense. Watching Archer felt like witnessing how deities descend from the heavens above.

"It you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Archer said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Speak," was Assassin's quiet reply.

"Why did you divide yourself into multiple selves?"

Not surprised by the question, Assassin walked next to Archer before answering. "The reason why I divide myself was for a mission. It was an important mission, one that I must complete by all costs. By doing so, the splitting had granted me greater flexibility in performing my mission. It was necessary for me in order to overcome my limitations."

Archer however, only looked sadly at Assassin "Then why do I sense regret behind your words, Assassin?"

Assassin tensed up, obviously surprised at the question, and could only stare at Archer as she continued. "Though you try to hide it, the way you spoke gave it away. Even though you have divided yourself, you wished to be whole again, if I were to guess."

Assassin however gave no response.

"This is just my opinion so can ignore it if you want," Archer muttered, "but I really think you should not regret the choices that you have made. Instead, you should be proud of yourself, as every one of those aspects are part of you and are the very symbol of what you have achieved in life.

"Many time in our life, we are always given choices to make and sometimes these choices are painful to make. But ultimately those choices are the things that will eventually shape and mold us into who we are today. You can regret the choices you made and try to reclaim what you have lost, or you can look forwards and accept what had been done in order to create a brighter future, whether it is for the one standing next to me or any of your other selves. Because ultimately, those separate selves of yours are still you and only you, and that is something that no one, not even god, can change."

A calm breeze blew through the roof when Archer finished, and Archer closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as it caressed her skin and hair. She did not bother looking at Assassin, for she can tell that the Servant had left, returning to the shadow and darkness that has crafted his legend and tale.

Archer appear before her Master in a light of myriad colors, looking up at the man and his colleague and Assassin, who was standing behind Kirei. "I have heeded your summon, Master. May I know what it is that you would have me do?"

Tokiyomi faced Archer his face a storm of questions and emotions. "Archer, may I ask how did you detect Assassin's presence and why you did not attack him? We did not inform you of his existence, nor told you that he is our ally."

Archer only gave a gentle smile in respond. "When I was alive, I have fought with many beings that people would call as monsters or heroes of legends. Many of them had very unique tricks of hiding themselves. One in fact even had the ability to conceal herself in a separate dimension and could spy on anything she liked without ever being caught. Over the times that I have fought and hunted these beings, my instinct was honed to such a degree that I can sense things long before it happen. Call it perception, if you will."

"For how long?"

"It depend on the level of the threat but it is normally around for a few days."

"You also mentions the being as a 'she'?"

"The being in question took the form of a woman. It was how she appeared to others. So in time, I referred to it as a 'she'."

"I see," Tokiyomi muttered as there was sudden clarity. "That would explain how you can detect Assassin's presence. If you can sense a being that can hide itself in a separate dimension, Assassin's Presence Concealment would be useless against you. But that doesn't explain why you did not attack him. Unless, of course, it is because you have already have sensed that he was not an enemy, but rather was an ally."

"The presence of another Master in the same room as you and within such close proximity only serves to solidify the fact that Assassin was an ally rather than an enemy." Archer added, "That Master I detected is Kirei-san, yes?"

"Yes, that is correct," Tokiyomi replied while Kirei gave a small nod.

Tokiyomi then gazed at Archer evenly while forming the next question in his mind. "Archer, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any problems with using dishonest method and tactics?" Tokiyomi asked, his face expressionless. This was where the real test began. The answer Archer would give will let him know if the Servant he summoned was suitable for him or not.

Archer smiled sadly. "No, I do not, Master."

Tokiyomi bit his lip and frowned. Then did that mean that he had to use a Command Seal so early in the stages of the War…?

However, Archer then looked at Tokiyomi with conviction "If that is your preferred method of doing things, I will not object to it. I have learned early in my life that not everything in this world is fair, including people. Many of them often resort to tricks and lies, cunning and deception. I too, also use them myself when I have no choice. The only things that I would request from you is that you do not involve innocents in your plan. As long as you agree to that, I would follow your commands willingly."

"I see," Tokiyomi noted before looking out at the moon from the large window behind his study desk, deep in thought. He then turned back to face Archer. "Archer, what are you capable off?"

"I am capable of many things, Master. One of the things that I am most practiced with is the creation and manipulation of a bounded field. I can also create top class familiars that are capable of fighting on par with a Servant, through only defensively."

"You can create familiars that can fight on par with a Servant?" Kirei interjected, repeating what the Servant had said. He was obviously surprised.

"Yes, I can, Kirei-san. Through if I were to create a familiar of that level, the maximum number I can create is only one, since the prana cost to create and maintain it is immense."

"How immense we are talking about?" Tokiyomi asked with interest.

"I dare say it would be around the same cost of maintaining a Servant in existence."

"So it would like be having two Servant kept in contract, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, Master."

"Can you create one right now, Archer?" Tokiyomi requested.

Nodding, Archer took out a piece of paper from her right sleeve which Tokiyomi, Risei and Kirei recognize as an ofuda, and held it close to her face and concentrated. Suddenly, Tokiyomi interrupted. "Wait, Archer."

Confused, Archer turned to face her Master who gestured her to come closer to him before whispering something into her ear while Risei, Kirei and Assassin looked on with interest.

"It can be done, Master," was Archer's hesitant reply after Tokiyomi finished.

"However in order to achieve what you want, Master, I would have to first look at the summoning circle that was used to summon me."

"Go ahead, then."

Archer nodded and walked over to the summoning circle located at the center of the room and knelt down beside it. After studying it intensely for a few minutes, Archer then erased part of the summoning circle away, and in its place drew a new circle that appeared to be a modified version of the original summoning circle. On closer inspection however, there was mix of Omyoudou principles in the new circle, Kirei recognized.

When she was done, she took out another ofuda and placed it at the center of the summoning circle. She then made a few complicated hand signs and uttered three simple words: "Come forth,**_Misukume_**."

The ofuda flashed and seemingly exploded, dazzling the entire room in a brilliant and intense white light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light until it was gone. In the center of the circle, where the ofuda once was, a fair and beautiful girl with long smooth golden hair and similarly golden pair of cat ears was kneeling in the circle. She had a single, long golden tail behind her. Unlike Archer however, she wore the traditional shrine maiden uniform. Her characteristics remind Tokiyomi, Risei and Kirei of a **Kitsune **from the Japanese legends of old. However what was surprising to Risei and Kirei however was not because she was a **Kitsune**, but rather because she appeared to be a servant.

"Master and everyone, may I present to you all, Misukume," Archer saiddramatically.

"Impossible!" Kirei muttered, eyes wide.

"Archer, did you just summon a Servant?" Risei voiced out his surprise while Tokiyomi watched on with barely hidden excitement.

Archer only shook her head, however. "No, Risei-san. I have not summoned a Servant."

"Her presence however, suggested otherwise," Assassin interjected.

"Risei-san and Assassin, it would not be obvious to you since you both not a Master, but Kirei-san, please observe carefully. You should be able to tell the difference between her and a genuine Servant."

On Archer suggestion, Kirei then began to observe Kuzuhana more carefully. After a few minutes had paseds, Kirei finally notice what the difference was. "I see. So that was the difference. It was her stats."

"Care to explain, Kirei?" Risei asked.

"Certainly, Father," Kirei agreed with a nod. "Since you are not a master, you won't be able to see but what is odd about Kuzuhana is that her stats can't be seen."

"Her stats can't be seen?"

"Yes." Kirei nodded. "At first, I through that it was because that she has a Noble Phantasm that could conceal her stats. However, that line of thinking was wrong. Kuzuhana can never possess stats to begin with. As for why, the reason is simple. Kuzuhana is a familiar created with a characteristics of a Servant. In short, she is just an imitation Servant."

Kirei then look at Tokiyomi. "Is that correct, master? You requested Archer to create a familiar with characteristics that is as close as possible to a Servant. One that would make others without knowing the truth be fooled into thinking that it is a real Servant."

"That is correct, Kirei." Tokiyomi nodded in approval. "However, I admit it is just a sudden inspiration of mine. One that I though impossible as well. However, I have a feeling that it would work and to be sure, I asked Archer whether it is possible and the rest is history."

"Then the reason why you studied the summoning circle is to…" Risei injected

"Is to achieve that what Master requested," Archer finished.

"Tell me Archer, what else you are capable of?" Tokiyomi asked attentively.

"I'm afraid that has to wait, Master." Archer then gestured towards Risei. "It seems that Risei-san wishes for me to leave the room for a bit; he has something to discuss with you."

"That is true, Tokiyomi. There is something that I need to tell you in light of this that has happened. Please order Archer and Kuzuhana to leave the room."

"Very well then, my friend." Tokiyomi then faced Archer. "Would you please, Archer?"

"Yes, Master," Archer said, bowing. She then turned towards her familiar "Come. Kuzuhana," Archer ordered. With that, both master and familiar gave a bow before turning to leave the room.

Before Archer reached for the handle of the door, Tokiyomi called out to Archer again.

Archer raised an eyebrow and whirled around. "Yes, Master?"

"May I know what your true name is?" Tokiyomi asked while the other occupants of the room looked at her with sudden interest. They too, wished to learn of her true identity.

Archer stared at Tokiyomi blankly, leaving him wondering if he had struck a nerve. The Servant, however, quickly recovered, and smiled gently. "My name is Hakurei Reimu, Master." Archer then gave another bow before leaving the room, her familiar tailing behind.

After Archer has left the study, Risei smiled at Tokiyomi. "I will have to admit, Tokiyomi, that was definitely an interesting idea. What your familiar had demonstrated just increased the number of options and tactics we can use for this war."

"Indeed, my friend." Tokiyomi looked out the window of his study again. A cloud had partially blocked out the moon, plunging half of his face into darkness. "I already have a basic idea in mind."

"Let's hear it then."

Tokiyomi nodded. "We will send Kuzuhana to the frontlines to serve as a division by engaging any enemy Servants that comes forth to engage us, while letting both Archer and Assassin operate in the shadows. This at least will allow Archer or Assassin to strike down any enemy Master while their Servant is occupied."

"Strategically thought out, as expected. But first we need to ask Archer how her familiar fights. While we know that her familiar can hold her own against a Servant, without knowing her combat capabilities will not allow us to plan out the best method of exploiting her abilities."

"All in good time I guess, my friend."

Tokiyomi closed his eyes and went deep in thought for a while.

"Hakurei Reimu. Reimu means dreams, isn't it, Risei?"

"That is correct. A name fitting of her, considering what we felt while in her presence. A dream that one cannot touch. So close yet so far away," Risei said with a smile.

"Indeed," Assassin said, his voice barely a whisper, and nodded in agreement

Tokiyomi sat on the chair behind his study table and began working up so plans for the war. In situations like this, having a backup plan was essential. There were too many random factors, too many unknown chances of things going wrong.

Risei and Kirei sat at the chairs in the corner of the room and were in deep discussion about what kind of plan they can form as well. Assassin, seeing as he was not needed in the room, faded away into the shadows after Kirei sent him away on guard duty.

Tokiyomi can't help but look out the window one more time while thinking about his Servant. Despite the aura she radiated and the personality she displayed, he can't help but feel a bit of sorrow. There was something about Archer that makes one feel sad for her, like there was some kind of burden or regret that she was carrying and hiding within herself, but would not tell anyone about it. Like a sin she must bear alone.

Tokiyomi banished those thoughts immediately. He had a war to win. After losing the catalyst he originally planned to use, then getting himself affected with a powerful curse that threatened to destroy his magic circuit and Crest while forcing him to summon an unknown spirit to act as his Servant, things are finally going his way. While the Servant he summoned had weak stats, she seemed to possess a myriad of abilities to compensate for that. She also seemed loyal enough to him, and as long as his plan did not involve the harming of innocents, Archer was willing to employ underhanded tactics as well, a trait he often sought in a Servant. He can't help but smile as he felt his victory for the Holy Grail War is all but guaranteed with Archer at his side.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night Of The War

Touhou X Fate/Zero Crossover - Gensou No Miko

Chapter 2 The First Night Of The War

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Fate/Zero.

Author Note

Kuzuhana name is change to Misukume. This change is also included in the first chapter.

* * *

A young shrine maiden was busy sweeping the ground of a shrine while a gentleman man stood beside her watching her every move. The young shrine maiden seem to ignore the man and continue sweeping the floor of the shrine ground while humming a light tone to herself until a voice called out to them from behind.

"Yo, Reimu."

Turning around to the source of the voice, the man can't help but let out a shock expression as the source of the voice was a young girl with blonde hair in a black and white outfits which resemble a traditional witch outfits of old. What was surprising about the young blonde witch was that she was hovering above the ground on a broom.

The man then notice that the young shrine maiden had stop sweeping the floor before turning to face the young girl with a smile. When she was about to greet the blonde hair witch, everything turn white.

* * *

A young girl with black hair with a big red ribbon tie at the back of her hair was silently walking down the street of Fuyuki market district. She was dressed in a simple white jacket and a silver long one-piece gown. The girl silently gazed over the many window of the shops of Fuyuki shopping district while humming a sweet tone to herself.

After going through a few shop, the girl seem to have found the shop that she was looking for and enter it. The shop was a shop that seem to be specialised in selling alcohol beverages. After a while, the girl come out of the shop carrying a big square bag with both her hands.

She gazed at the shop one last time before leaving the market district and headed towards a giant mansion located in the distance. The giant mansion that is the Toshaka Mansion.

* * *

Tokiyomi was currently sitting in his own private study. He is currently waiting for a certain person of interest to return while deep in thought. He broke out of his deep thoughts when he heard the front gate of his mansion open and realised the person he was waiting for had return.

The door of his private study was later open and the person who come in was Archer.

"I have return, Master."

"How was your trip into the city, Archer?" Tokiyomi politely inquire.

"The trip was fine, Master. I have brought some new sake and wine. Would you like to try them later for dinner, Master?"

"I am sorry, Archer. I don't feel like having anything alcoholic tonight," Tokiyomi politely rejected.

"Understood, Master. Is there anything you wish me to perform for you?"

"Nothing for now, Archer. Just be ready for tonight, I have received confirmation from Risei last night that the final servant has been summon last night. So I wish you would enact the plan that we have discussed."

"Understood, Master."

Archer gave a polite bow and quietly leave his private study.

"Archer sure likes to drink alcohol drinks." Tokiyomi mutter to himself once he was sure that Archer is completely out of earshot.

A few days ago, Archer requested two type of permission from Tokiyomi. The first was to use his kitchen in order to prepare dinner. Archer technical as a being that is comprise of prana, Archer would not need to eat as she is nether alive or dead but she inform Tokiyomi that she would liked to eat as it is one of the finer point of life.

The second permission is that whether she can head into town to buy some sake and wine. When Tokiyomi asked why she would want those, Archer simply reply that the one Tokiyomi has in his own private collection are of low quality and she intended to use and enjoy some better quality ones.

Despite the fact Archer has just criticise his sense of taste in wine and seem to indirectly confess that she had broken into his private collection of wines, Tokiyomi did not lost his composure. Instead he just reply he understands but he poses a simple question that is meant to serve a dilemma to Archer. How would she plan to go into town without being detected by the other master-servant pair. If she was found out by any of the other master-servant pair, then all the plans that they had created, plans that Archer had help in creating, would crumble before the plans are even executed.

Archer however was not troubled by the question and instead gave a smile filled with confidence. She performed a few simple hand seals and suddenly, Tokiyomi felt a powerful bounded field was created that overlay itself around Archer. When it was completed, Tokiyomi at first can't comprehends what Archer had done but when he finally realised it, he can't help but feel amazed again at what Archer has done. What Archer had done was simple but incredible as Archer has created a bounded field that not only hidden her status as a servant but also rendering her completely human from what he could sense from her. Archer then politely ask whether now would there be any problem.

Seeing now nothings could affect the plans, Tokiyomi reluctantly gave his permission to Archer who then excuse herself to change into modern attire that she apparently requested from Risei before leaving the mansion and leaving him in deep in thoughts. He was only broken out from his trails of thought when Risei and Kirei come in asking whether the girl that just left the mansion was Archer which he confirm to them.

Before they could ask how, Tokiyomi quickly interject and explain to them what Archer just did. By the end of his explanation, both of them agreed with his opinion that Archer truly was a servant that is full of surprises. Risei then pointed out that Tokiyomi must have come up some new plans in lights of this which Tokiyomi confirm.

He then invited both Risei and Kirei back into his study to discuss it with them. While they were able to make some great head way with the new plans, they also decided to wait for Archer to return and seek out her opinion. After all, Archer has proven to them that she also possess great tactical prowess as well, one that Tokiyomi had to admit and acknowledged since Archer pointed out all his original plans are fill with holes and would not have work. When he try to defend his plans, much to his surprise, Risei agreed with her and asked how many master the plans could work on. Archer then bluntly stated only at best that would only be two masters.

When Tokiyomi asked how she arrive at this conclusion, Archer just stated to look at the dossier of the currently known candidate of masters will give all the answer. Out of the seven master of the war, two master dossier can be discarded as those two master are Tokiyomi and Kirei since Tokiyomi himself and Kirei are working together. That would left about five master left, four which are known. Those four that are known are Kirisugu Emiya, Wawer Velvet, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and Matou Kariya.

Out of the ones that the his original plans that work on, only Wawer Velvet the plans would guarantee to work on as he is just a novice magus that is severing lacking in experience and wisdom. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald on the other hand, while a powerful magus, depending on his character and personality, he could either see through the plans or get caught up by it.

Matou Kariya as Archer understood, is a random factor since they possess very little information on him except the fact he is someone who left path of magus in his youth and then suddenly a year ago re-join the path as a magus in order to join the Holy Grail War.

Kirisugu Emiya, the final known master, Archer confidently state that whatever plans that Tokiyomi could made, it would not works on him. Kirisugu Emiya is a man that is specialised in fighting and killing magus. For a man that kill magus for a living, he would have great understanding in the mind-set of a magus and thus would know how a magus would act and plans. Thus he will always prepare the proper counter measure that could work against a magus and take them down. Even if a magus prepare a trap for him, the more likely scenario is that Kirisugu Emiya would turn the trap back against the magus instead.

Face with all these solid and valid points, Tokiyomi was forced to relents and admit that his plans was indeed flawed. However, with his pride being wounded and unsatisfied that Archer seem to possess greater tactical prowess than himself, Tokiyomi challenge Archer on how she would counter and amends the flaws in his plans as his pride would not allow him to admit that Archer was better that him in planning. After all, from what he was able to grasp and understands about Archer, Archer is very similar to a caster-class servant which foundation is a magus.

Giving a simple smile that does not seem to be mocking other but rather of understanding, Archer then proceed to modify the plans with strategy and tactics that was much more effective and poses less risk. In fact, Archer even left some room for failure in the worst case scenario should all their plans was either see through or escalated beyond the values their have predicted, they will still have measure of control left in order to contain and regain control of the situations.

Going through them until he was satisfied, Tokiyomi had to admit Archer was truly superior to him in tactical prowess as well. One to such a degree that Risei openly praise Archer was truly befitting as a heroic spirit. Tokyiomi had to admit, thanks to Archer, he had learn as a magus and as a tactician, he still had a long way to go.

Slowly bringing his thought back to presents time, Tokyiomi took a sip of wine from his private collection that he took out while reminiscing. He had to admit, after drinking the wine that Archer has brought, his private collection are definitely are of lower quality. Look like the money he gave to Archer was well spent indeed when she requested from him to buy those wines and sake. The quality of those wines and sake are good enough for him to forgive her for breaking into his private collection.

Now he just had to wait for tonight to set everything in motion that will secure the first steps towards winning the Holy Grail War.

* * *

In the silent and dead night that descended over the Toshaka Mansion after the sun set, where not even a single living creatures could see on the mansion ground, a mysterious blonde young woman suddenly materialise into existence standing in front of the mansion door.

The woman was very beautiful but something was unusual about her as she had a few characteristics that made her stood out from what people would define as normal. For starter, she was wearing what can be describe as a shrine maiden outfits that is normally by maiden that works at shrines ground. Second, the woman possess a pair of fox ears on her head and a big golden fox tail on her back. Third, she seem to let out a presence that scream of danger to anyone could sense it.

The woman silently gaze around the ground of the mansion in high alert as she seem to be looking for something. Suddenly, the woman raise her right hands and throw something to her right side in blinding speed. For those that was able to follow the woman every action, one will be able to tell what the woman throw was some kind of needle.

The needle hit the target area with such force that the ground explode with dust forming a dust cloud. Suddenly, from within the dust cloud, a dagger burst out from it heading towards the head of the blond woman. The woman simply move her head to the side while the dagger fly past her when suddenly a few more dagger burst out from the dust cloud in succession forcing the woman to move her entire body out of the way and leaving her in a bad positions.

Before she could recover, a black clothed man with a skull mask on his face suddenly burst out of the dust cloud wielding a curve dagger in his right hands aiming for her head. Before the attack connected, the woman golden long tail swing in from the side towards the man. Unfazed by the attack, the man perform a mid-air flip barely avoiding the tail as its gaze past his head before landing on the ground while the woman has recover and assume a battle stance.

Before the woman could make a move, the man suddenly launch himself forwards with such speed that took the woman by surprise with an attack that was aiming for head which the woman barely dodge in time. However, the man did not relents in his attack and keep on pressing the attack while aiming at the various part of the woman body. The woman skilfully dodge between the attack for a while before seeming raising her right hands to her face and form a sign.

The man upon gazing the woman action, quickly halted his attack and jump just as the ground beneath him explode creating another dust cloud. The man landed upon the fences of the mansion while suddenly a gust of winds blow forth from outside the mansion ground and clearing the dust cloud revealing the blond woman wielding a bow and pulling back the strings.

The woman release the bow strings and a powerful gust of air current burst forth from the bow and heading towards the man. The man perform a slide dodge to the side while the air current gaze by him. The spot of the fence was corrode by the air current leaving a very deform fences in its wake.

The blonde woman silently stare at the man who landed on another section the fences. The man also silently stare back at the woman without doing anything leaving only silence in their wake. Before long, the one who broke the silently was the woman who spoke for the first time in the night.

"For an assassin that like to strike from the shadow, you sure are nimble and well versed in close-counter combat. "

"For an archer, you of are an odd one. You fought more like a caster rather than an archer." The man reply and a chuckle.

A smile appear on the blonde woman smile with her tails slowly wagging around as she seem to be enjoying herself.

"The name **_Misukume, _**what is yours?"

"My, my. Revealing your true name from the start. Either you are very brave or you are very arrogances," the man reply mockingly.

"While it would be rude to not reveal my true name to you, Misukume. For safety reason, I can't do that. So, I hope this would enough for now. My name is Assassin as you may have guess."

Misukume close her eyes and turn her head in slight disappointment and annoyance before gazing back at Assassin.

"Well then, Assassin. What do you plan to do? Do you want to continue this farce, or do you want to retreat for the night? Either way it won't matter as I won't allow you to reach the one I serve tonight no matter what. It you intend to push forward, only one ending await you."

Misukume gave a glare towards Assassin that would sent a chill down anyone spine and make them feel like staring into a mouth of a giant tiger.

"**That ending would be your death.**"

Despite how the threat that was worded by Misukume, Assassin did not even flinch.

"I thinks I would take the latter option, Misukume. I rather not die tonight as the war had only just begun and I also would not like to be its first servant to fall," Assassin politely reply.

Assassin suddenly vanish in a swift of dankness leaving nothings at where he once stood, Misukume continue to stare at the spot where Assassin once stood before seeming doing the same by fading away from existence leaving nothings behind, allowing the ground of Tokiyomi Mansion to return to its former state before the arrival of both combatants.

* * *

"The performance you both put up tonight are spectacular, Misukume, Assassin," praise Tokiyomi with a smile to both Misukume and Assassin who was standing in front of his table in his study while Archer beside him in her miko outfits.

"We thanks you for your compliment, Master Tokiyomi," reply both Misukume and Assassin.

Tokiyomi had watch everything that had happened on the ground of his mansion from his study. The performers put up by both of them was the first phase of the new plan that was improve by Archer. The goal of the show was to fool the other master into thinking that Misukume was Tokiyomi servant thus allowing Archer to remain hidden and to act behind the scene undetected. It would also made them wary of Assassin as to them despite the fact that Assassin was the weakest class, Assassin was able to put up a decent fight against what seem to be an archer class servant in combat and nearly won. While normally this would be a bad move as the other master-servant pair will be put on guard against Assassin, in this case it would work to their advantage as since with this move, they have greatly restrict the tactical option the other master-servant could take and act with, allowing Tokiyomi and Archer to guide and manipulate them in anyway their want.

Tokiyomi also had to praise the quality of Archer familiar. Despite the fact Misukume is a familiar that imitate a servant, she does possessed the completely abilities of a servant. One of them was the servant abilities of turn into spirit form. When a servant turn into spirit form, they consume less energy to sustain themselves in existence thus reduce the burden on the master that need to supply the energy to them. Plus they become difficult to detect as they become invisible to the naked eye and most forms of scurrying. Physical interference could not affect them as they could just phase through anything. The only downside is the servant will only limited senses when in spirit form and could not interact with the physical world without taking on material body. The only weakness that Misukume possess is that she could not match the raw power output of a true servant directly thus limiting her to being defensives in a direct straightforward battle with a servant.

Another quality Tokiyomi had to praise Archer about she is also a wise and cautious servant. She never leave anything to chance when she does things. Even when she does, she will have some counter-measure in place for anything that could happened. In this case, even though it was very unlikely consider Archer skill, Archer fear that is a small chance that there is some master's familiar that she fail to detect and had manage to slip into the mansion. She thus together with Misukume and Assassin to perform a clean swept from the inside in order ensure that nothing had manage to slip into the mansion around a certain and random interval.

"Well then, Archer. Have you located the general location of the other master?" Tokiyomi asked as he turn to face Archer.

The show that were put up by Misukume and Assassin also serve another purpose besides fooling the other master-servant pair into thinking Misukume is Tokiyomi's servant. That is to lure out the familiar of other master that sent to spy on Tokiyomi and his mansion. In order to ensure their familiar won't be detected, most master will keep their familiars at a certain distance from the mansion, however a battle between servant would definitely lure them into the mansion ground as their could gather a lot of information on their opponent.

Archer thus decide to use this against them. Archer could find and locate the general location of her target when she had a sample of her target energy signature. In this case would be the master's prana. As a familiar is created with the prana of the magus, the familiar body would contain trace of their prana. As Archer had set up a specialised bounded field that allow her to analyse anything that step into its domain earlier around the mansion and nearby ground, Archer had analysed those familiar prana signature.

"Yes, I have located their general location, Master. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's base is located at the top floors of Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel. He also have built up a powerful fortress around those floor."

"Archer, what are the chances that I could penetrate that fortress?"

"To be blunt, Master. Your chances are very slim if you go in alone from what I could detect from here. However, if Kirei-san is with you as your support, then you will most likely succeed. However, you would still most likely would sustaining some kind of injury before reaching Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald."

"I see then. What about the Wawer Velvet?"

"Wawer Velvet base seem to be located at the resident area on the outskirts of Fuyuki. The defence around his base seen to be quite weak. It you intend to go after him first, you chance of winning against him is quite high, in fact I would say it will be quite one-sided."

"Understandably, what about Matou Kariya?"

"He hiding out among the back alley of the city, Master. Based on the action I so far observe from him, he seem to be moving around a lot and does not have a base of operations. However, I would advise caution against him as whatever training he had as a magus, it seem to be dangerous if one take him on without preparation or experience. If I have to describe him, he would be like a glass cannon."

"His action and abilities is within expectations, he is not a proper magus at all since he only have one year of magus training at best. We can ignore him for now. What about Kiritsugu Emiya?"

"I sorry, Master. I can't find where Kiritsugu Emiya is currently. The last familiar was not sent by him as the sender is a woman. I suspect she is his accomplice in some way."

"I understands. That mean the information about him haven't arrive at Fuyuki is true, so I suspect he will arriving at Fuyuki soon."

Archer only gave a simple nod at Tokiyomi conclusion.

"I have place familiar around the targets as plan, Master. Any activity from them we will know immediately. The assign aspects of Assassin are also in positions to keep watch as well."

"Very good. Now Archer, will you please perform the next phase of the plans, Archer?" Tokiyomi inquired.

Archer gave another nod before answering:

"Yes, Master. I will now lay out the traps and improve the defence of the mansion."

"Go ahead then. Archer."

Archer turn to face the ground of mansion before performing a few simple hand seal in deep concentration while silently muttering something. Before long, Tokiyomi could feel a powerful multi-layer bounded field was erected around the mansion ground and over the mansion itself. This multi-layer bounded field that Archer created was unique, as it possess a few unique property.

The outer layer of the bounded field possess the ability to weaken any servant that pass through it by severing reducing their stats. This would either grant Archer and Misukume an advantage in direct combat in the grounds of the mansion since the stats and abilities of the enemy servant are restrained. However, just to be safe, Archer also added an attack function into the barrier as well that would also aid in attacking the enemy servant when Misukume or herself engage them. Otherwise, the attack function would not activate in order to prevent it from being detected.

For defence, the bounded field overlay around the mansion would be capable of blocking anything a servant could throw at them. Archer claim the bounded filed around the mansion could withstands a few anti-fortress attack even. While normally Tokiyomi would doubt such a statement, after seeing how skill Archer is in the creation and manipulates of bounded field. Tokiyomi does not doubt it, in fact, Tokiyomi was sure that Archer could create even stronger bounded field it she wanted, however doing that would be a waste of prana and time.

After Archer have completed the bounded field, she turn to face the other occupants of the room before producing out some charm from her sleeves and handed them out to Assassin.

"Assassin, make sure you hand out these charm to your other self as well. These charm would protect you and your other self from the effect of the barrier when you past through it. These charm also have a reinforcement spell woven it into as well that will strengthen your basic stats temporary when you need it. To use it, just tap the charm to trigger it."

"Thanks, Archer," Assassin replied with gratitude before keeping the charms away while Tokiyomi turn to face all three of them.

"Misukume, I want you to stand guard over the mansion like usual, it you spot any servant, you are to leave them alone. It you intend to engage them, please inform me first and then lure them to the inside of the bounded field."

"I understand, Master Tokiyomi."

Misukume gave a bow before fading away.

"Assassin, I want you and your other halves to locate Caster as quickly as possible, If Kirei intend to head out to the field, then prioritize in assisting him first."

"Understood, Master Tokyiyomi."

Assassin then gave simple a bow before fading away back into the shadow. Tokiyomi turn to face Archer one last time for the night.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Archer?" Tokiyomi politely ask.

Archer gave a nod before answering:

"Yes, I have made some plans for tonight with Kirei-sans, Master. He had requested me to meet him at the temple as had some things he want to discuss with me about. He also requested me to bring some of his private wine collection that he had store in his private study at the church and taste them with him as he seek to known about my opinion about them."

"I see," Tokiyomi said in understanding. "Well, you may go then. Just avoid being seeing, Archer."

"I understood, Master."

Archer gave a simple bow and turn to leave Tokiyomi's study. When she was halfway through the door, Tokiyomi called out to Archer again causing her to pause and turn to face her master again in slight curiosity.

"Archer, it you don't mind me asking, is Kirei's wine collection better than me?"

"Yes, his wine collection is better than yours, Master," Archer reply with a smile before closing the door and leaving Tokiyomi alone in his study.

"So Kirei had better taste in wine than me," Tokiyomi mutter to himself with a smile. It seem like Kirei's wine collection is also not safe from Archer as apparently she had also broken into his wine collection as well. Letting a laugh before taking another sip of wine that he had open earlier, Tokiyomi then gaze out the window of his study to enjoy the night scenery of Fuyuki once again like he had always had since the night of Archer summoning.

* * *

Author Note

Sorry it took a long time for an update. My project took me longer than expected. Fate/Dream Phantasm will currently be on hiatus as I realises I wrote the first chapter blandly and I wish to rewrite it.

I hope I can make up with it with this story seconds chapter. Another things I wish to note is that my English is not perfect and there maybe be error I miss. It you spotted such error, please don't hesitant to point it out.

The last things I wish to note is that please enjoy my story and give your comments so that I can improve my writing style and write a story that everyone will enjoy better in the future. Good comments will equal to good improvement to the story.

P.S

The next update won't be coming very fast as I still have my final year project to do and I still have real life to attend to, so for anyone that is following my story, I wish to thanks you for the patience you have while waiting for my next update.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gathering of Servants

Gensou No Miko Chapter 3 The Gathering of Servants

Author Note: Sry it took such a long time to update. My final sem project and Final Year project took up so much of my time that I really don't have a lot of time to write. Here is chapter 3. Again I wish to apologize for any bad grammar and any misspelling I may have miss. My beta got busy with real life and he didn't have time to help me beta this. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei was currently siting in his guest room at the Ryuudou Temple. The Ryuudou Temple is a mountain temple on the outskirts of Fuyuki that is located on top of a leyline which made it a perfect breeding ground for supernatural activity. However what make Ryuudou Temple truly unique is the fact that it is surrounded by a powerful natural Bounded Field that is in nature very similar to the ones that Archer had created over the Toshaka Mansion. Like the one created by Archer, the Ryuudou temple bounded field rejects any unnatural spirits that set foot around into the temple ground. For servant, just like Archer barrier, their power would be reduced should they enter the temple grounds, however Archer bounded field is stronger overall. Despite this, it is this quality which is why the Ryuudou Temple was currently serving as Kirei base of operation for the duration of the war as order by both Archer and Tokiomi.

In order to assist him in fulfilling his role in the plans that they have created, Archer also intended to give him the same charms that she had given to Assassin. With these charm, Kirei could also engage a servant directly if he desire to do so, through Archer still discourage that notion since unless he had some kind of advantage, he would likely lose or best only put up a defensive battle. It he truly intend to engage a servant and win, he should at least have support from Assassin or Misukume. It he doesn't have support from them, the best option he could take is to use surprise as his ally or engage those servant when they are weaken or vulnerable.

A female in black and wearing a skull mask suddenly materialises in his room. Kirei however pay her no mind as the female is just another aspect of the many aspect of Assassin that serve as his servant for the war. Her presence in his room could only mean that she had something to report.

"Is there anything urgent you wish to report, Assassin?" Kirei asked.

"Nothing's urgent to report, Master Kirei. I just wish to inform you that Archer had arrive at the temple gate. Should I guide her to your room, Master?"

"Please do so, Assassin."

"Understood."

The female aspect of Assassin gave a bow before fading back into the shadow.

A few moments later, Kirei could heard Archer footsteps down from the hallway of the temple outside his room. The sound of Archer footsteps was soon replace by a knock on his door. By then, Kirei is already at the door and was preparing to invite Archer in. Opening the door and looking outside, Kirei saw Archer was standing outside his room while carrying two package with both of her hands.

"Good Evening, Kirei-san," Archer greeted him with a small smile that radiated a presence that make him feel relax and welcome. Like he being invited to a party. Despite the fact he the one that actually invited Archer.

"Good Evening to you too, Archer," greeted Kirei back with a smile of his own. A smile that he rarely give.

Inviting Archer into him room and after she sited and place her packages on the table, Kirei then took out two cups of wine glass he had pack from his suitcase. Among the things that he had bring to the temple, the wine glass can be say to be the oddest as Ryudou temple forbids alcohol drinks. However, Kirei still decide to bring them in the event that Archer decide to have a drinks with him. One things that Kirei understands about Archer is that while she is mysterious, she had a serious preference towards alcohol drinks.

So much in fact as Kirei discover, two days after Archer summoning, he had found Archer in his private study at his father church drinking through his own private collection of wine. She also sheepish invited him to drink with her without a hint of remorse. Despite that, Kirei found himself drinking with her. It was also then Kirei learn Archer enjoy the company of others when she drinks and she was much more open when drinking.

It was for that and his own reason, Kirei who is a man of religion who should respect the rules and custom of other religion was willing to break the temple rules and drink wine on the temple grounds. Kirei intended to seek to Archer opinion on a personal matter, a matter Archer could answer while both his father and Tokiomi could not.

"I have brought the best wine from your collection tonight, Kirei-san. I hope you don't mind."

"That won't be a problem, Archer," reply Kirei before he join Archer at the table and opening the packages that contain the wine that Archer brought from his private stores.

He fill both wine glass before passing one to Archer who return a smile to him. They then gave a silent toast to each other before drinking.

"Drinking always taste best when there are other to drinks and share with," Archer say after a few slip.

"That is something very subjective, Archer, as some would prefer to be alone when sampling wine," Kirei reply.

"That is sometime I can't argue with," Archer with reply a chuckle.

She then place her wine glass down before facing Kirei.

"Kirei-san, now let us enter the main topic, what is it that you wish to speak with me?"

Giving a nod, Kirei then post his first question:

"Archer, it you don't mind, may we go through the plans again?"

Archer however gave a look at Kirei that seen to Kirei that she was analysed him.

"Well, it always pays off to be cautions," Archer said after what seen to be an eternity as she took another slip of wine. "As you are aware, Kirei-san, now that the stage had been set we only need to fortifies our defence while we wait for the other master-servant pairs to show themselves in order to decide our next move. The first defence measure that I intend to take is to fortify the defence around the Ryudou grounds that is serving as your base and our back-up base should the mansion fall. This mean some new bounded field need to be set up around the temple, one that not only help you but also protect the resident that live here. I would also set up a teleportation network, a spatial transfer network, around here, the mansion and the church that will serve as a quick escape and rapid responds to anything that would occur."

Archer then turn to face Kirei.

"Do you have any questions regarding the defence measure, Kirei-san?"

"No," Kirei reply with simple shake with his head.

Archer gave a nod before continuing:

"For the master and servant as you are aware, Kirei-san, we would continue to observe and gather intelligence on them. When enough intelligence are gather, we will analyse them and decide their overall threat level and decide our moves according."

"It you don't me suggesting, Archer. As a safety precaution, shouldn't we place Kiritsugu Emiya on the top of the list?" Kirei injected.

Archer only gave Kirei a questioning look.

"As you have mention before, Kiritsugu Emiya is currently the most dangerous master as he is a specialist in killing magus, a natural enemy to all the master to the war."

"You right about that, however whether he is the most dangerous enemy on the other hand is decided by the servant he has summon. For him, the servant that works best with him would be a caster or assassin. However, since assassin is already summon by you, only caster is left for him. Should he summon any of the other classes, it would clash with his methods and reduce his overall threat level."

"I see," Kirei reply dejectedly. Archer next words shock Kirei to his core.

"So you thinks Kiritsugu Emiya may contain the answers you are looking for, Kirei-sans?"

Surprised by the questions, Kirei momentary loses his cool before he manage to calm himself. He really should not be surprised by Archer action. After all, she had proven to be very sharp and wise.

"Yes," Kirei reply. "I was hoping he could gave me the answer that haunted me throughout my life."

Kirei then turn to face Archer in the eyes, and in a rare moments in his life, he let out a dejected smile.

"Since when you have notice, Archer?"

Archer gave him a gentle smile before replying:

"From the first night we have meet, Kirei-san. The moments I gaze upon you that night, I saw a man that is lost and seeking answer. As for what those question were, I could only hazard a guess."

Silence once again descends upon the room as Kirei ponder to himself. Should he told Archer? His goal tonight was just seek Archer opinion on his own personal matter. He never intended to tell Archer about his own personal question. Would Archer be disgusted with him after he reveal his questions to her or would she accept them? Archer had proven herself to be very open-minded after all.

Finally decided on what to do, Kirei told his question to Archer:

"I wish to understands about myself, I wish to understands why a man like me, a man that could only devise pleasure from the suffering of other could exists, and for what purpose."

"And the reason you are interested in Kiritsugu Emiya is because you thinks he had the answer to your question?"

"Yes."

"On what you bases this believe on, Kirei-san?"

"It was based on his action, Archer," Kirei reply.

"From what I could research on him, he was a man that constantly head into forefront of any kind of battlefield and fights. When one battle ends, he then head into the next, never stopping. Then, suddenly ten years ago, when he meet the Elizern, he suddenly stop all his activity and disappears off the maps."

"For me, this show he is a man that does not know the purpose of his live, thus he constantly seek death in order to find his purpose in life. And then, when he stop all his activity after meeting the Elizebern, that could only mean that he had found his answer."

"Kirei-san, you do realises that was just your own opinion?"

"Yes, I do realises it was just my own opinion," Kirei affirms. "Which is why I seek your opinion, Archer."

"My opinion?"

"Yes, your opinion, Archer. Like you said, what I through of Kiritsugu Emiya is just my own as both my father and master through he was just doing the things he does for the sake of money. Under normal circumstances, I would not have ask for your opinion but you have shown me that you are wiser than both my father and master will ever be in their life. You may be able see something that all three of us fail to see."

"I see. Well it something I don't mind, mind I see the information you have on Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Kirei gave a nod before producing out the notes that he gather everything on Kiritsugu Emiya and pass it on to Archer who slowly read them through.

After what seen to Kirei third cups, Archer finally set down the paper.

"So, what do you thinks, Archer? Is my observation correct or it my father and master observation that is correct?" Kirei asked with eagerness.

Archer answer however was something Kirei had to admit was that he did not expect at all.

"Nether your observation nor Master and Risei-san answer are true or false, Kirei-san."

"What do you mean, Archer?"

"Exactly as what I say, Kirei-san. From what I could understand from the notes, those observation are the most logical conclusion even I could arrive at. Both have foundation behind them and neither could be denied as they could be true."

"So you are saying that we are wrong on our observation?"

"No, nether of your observation nor Master and Risei observation are wrong. In the same time however, they are not right because there is nothings completely solid to support them and gave weights to the theory that both you and Master and Riser-san arrive at."

"I see. So it I want to prove my observation is correct, I should gather evidence that could support them?"

"Yes, things like his childhood, the after effect of the things he has done, etc. Gather everything you can to prove your observation is correct."

Kirei really had to acknowledge Archer wisdom. While she did not agree with his observation about Kiritsugu Emiya, neither she did agree with his father and master answer. Instead, she show him a way on how to validate his observation.

Satisfied, Kirei was prepare to accompany Archer until he was drunk, however before he refill his wine glass that he had empty throughout his discussion with Archer, Archer spoke something that shock him to his core.

"However, Kirei-san. I thinks you should gave up on Kiritsugu Emiya."

Pausing in his action before looking at Archer who had a sad look on her face, he mutter out with whatever strength he could muster:

"What do you mean, Archer?"

"Kirei-san, the answer you are looking for can never be answer by another person even if that person is similar to you as each person is unique."

"Besides, you already have the means to answer your questions and it does not required the Holy Grail."

"What do you…"

"Kirei-san, Acceptance is the first step in the understanding and self-discovery of oneself. Until you are able to perform this first step, you will never reach the answer you sought."

"Archer…."

"I thanks you for inviting me tonight for the drinks, Kirei-san, However, I wish to take my leave now. I see you tomorrow then."

Without giving him a single chance to say anything, Archer gave a simple bow before leaving the room. Kirei himself had to wonder, for how long he had stay immobile and have not move a single muscle after she left.

Archer lasts words really had shocks him to his core. What does she means that he won't find the answer he sought from Kiritsugu Emiya? What does she mean he already had the means to answer his questions? What does she mean that acceptance is the first step in the understanding and self-discovery of oneself…

These things continue to repeating themself his mind throughout the night It was only when morning come and sign of activity from the temple resident are up that he finally conscious of the fact he had sat frozen in his place deep in thought all night. It was also when he finally noticed Archer had only drank a single glass of wine that night….

* * *

In a room that is fill with many unusual things in cupboards around the room with a table that one would expect to find in a school headmaster office, lie thee occupant in the room. One of them was a man seen to be in his early thirties who stood at the front of the table while another seen to an old man, however his features are barely noticeable as he was facing the man with his back while sitting on a chair and reading a book. Standing beside the old man was a young girl that seen to be in her late teen. What stood out about the young girl was the big red ribbon tie at the back of her head.

"Seriously, those two are up to their antics again. Blowing the last classroom is just not enough for them BUT THEIR HAD TO WENT AHEAD AND BLOW UP ANOTHER CLASSROOM WITH HALF OF MY RESEARCH WITH IT!" shouted the man with the top of his voice.

"Lord El-Melloi, please calm down. You don't have to be so furious about it. I am well aware what those two, Rin Tohsaka and Luviagelita Edelfelt, have done," reply the young girl while giggling to herself.

"How could I stay calm after what their have done. They destroy my research that I was demonstrate to the class and the reason for it was simply because they could not agree with each other about the answer to the question I asked to the class and proceed to fight each other until it escalating into what can only be call a full-scale cat fight with lots of explosive involve!"

The young girl only seen to be further amuse by Lord El-Melloi complain as she let out a small laughter while showing a poor attempt of restraining herself.

Lord El-Melloi seen like he was ready to blow up until he took a deep breath that calm him down. He proceed to ignore the girl and face the old man who seen to ne ignoring him.

"Grandmaster," Lord El-Melloi politely say "I don't mind my research being destroy as I have made back-up of them. What I can't stand is that each time those two see each other they end up in a fight that cause huge damage to their surroundings. If this continue the way it is, it won't be long they end up destroying half of the clock tower in the process."

"But, Lord El-Melloi, without their antics this whole place will be lifeless and boring," the young girl injected.

Lord El-Melloi seen annoyed by the young girl comments as he gave a glare at the young girl. The young girl however was not affected by the lord glare as she gave the lord a smile that bear no malice.

The load upon seeing that smile let out sigh before giving a smile of his own.

"I won't denied what you say, Lady Hakurei. It true their antics did bring life to this boring and lifeless place," Lord El-Melloi reply. His expression then turn serious.

"However, I stand by what I say before. Those two are only nuisance if their keep up their antics and don't change the way how they interact with each other each time they see each other.

He then turn to face the Grandmaster who seen to be still ignoring him and continue reading his book. Before he could open his mouth, the Grandmaster raise his left hands from his book in an act that seen to be silencing Lord El-Melloi.

Lady Hakurei seen to have a different idea about what the Grandmaster action meant as she gave a bow and politely declare:

"I understands, master."

She then face Lord EL-Melloi.

"Lord El-Melloi, you don't have complain anymore. I will handle their attitude problem with each other personally."

Lady Hakurei gave a bow towards Lord El-Melloi leaving the room.

"Wait," call out Lord El-Melloi before she reach the door.

"Yes?"

Turning to address the Lord who call out to her, the Lady gave the Lord a questing look.

"How do you plan to solve this problem if you don't mind me asking, Lady Hakurei?"

Seeing amuse by the questions, Lady Hakurei gave a smile that sent a shiver down Lord El-Melloi spine. Without saying anything, she left the room leaving the Lord and Grandmaster alone in the office.

"God, I hope those two will be alright once she done with them….." the Lord mutter out.

And then everything turn white…

* * *

As night arrive upon Fuyuki, many common folks would leave their office and work place as the day ends approaches. Some intend to return home in order have dinner with their family, some would head out to pub and bar in order to hang out with each other while other would head out into the night to hang out somewhere in the city. Many of these people share similar thought with each other that is to enjoy themselves for the night.

However, not all of them would want to enjoy themselves as tonight is an important night. For tonight marks the second clash between servants with each other with the battlefield located within the harbour of Fuyuki beside the Mion River that flow through Fuyuki.

Among the rooftop of the harbour warehouse, stood Archer, Assassin and Misukume. They are silently observing the battle that is currently taking place at the harbour while acting as the eyes and ears for their master.

The combatants of the battle are the servants Saber and Lancer. Earlier during the day, Archer familiar and Assassin other selves detected that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and his servant was making a move. While at the beginning they were confuse over the lord action as he send his servant wandering around the city seeming without direction. However it soon become clear that he had order Lancer to act as bait in order to lure other servant out to show themselves and possibly engage them in combat.

Deciding to take advantage of Kayneth action, Tokiomi order them to keep an eye on them and observe any other servant that may show themselves. After an entire afternoon, the one responded was Saber who appear together with a woman who seen to be her master.

"So, what do you thinks, Archer?" inquired Assassin after both Lancer and Saber begin trading blow with each other. Lancer seen to be a spearman that used two spear, one long and short. Both spear wrap in some kind of clothes that the presume function is to serve as a seal and hiding the spear identity. Saber weapon on the other hands seen to be a sword clad by magic winds that render it invisible.

"Are you asking about their skill or who is winning?" Archer politely reply.

"It's both actually."

Archer ponder a bit before answering.

"Well, for both Lancer and Saber it was oblivious that both are equally skill, but it I have to say who have the advantage, I would say it Lancer."

"Why you say that?"

"While its look like both Saber and Lancer are fighting with just skill and instincts, in reality it's the opposite as Lancer is planning his every move."

"So you have arrive at the same conclusion as I, Archer." Assassin reply with a chuckle.

"Do you thinks both spear is his noble phantasm then?"

"Quite possible," Archer muses. "It that the case, then each of them would possess different abilities and depending on what there are, dealing with them could be troublesome."

Archer and Assassin quickly drop their discussion when Lancer was order to stop playing around by his master and to crush Saber as quickly as possible by using his noble phantasm. Lancer drop his short spear first before proceeding to unwrap the long spear and revealing it to be a red colour spear. Saber in responses take up a defensive maneuverer. They then charge at each other and clash.

During the said clash, when Lancer spear come into contact with Saber sword, a powerful gust of wind was expel from the sword. Inside that gust of winds, a segment of a golden sword could be seen.

In responds to what happened, Saber suddenly jump backwards to a safe distance before inspecting her sword that return back to its previous state.

"Are you able to catch a glimpse of that sword, Archer?"

"Yes, I have. It is a holy sword, one of the highest class in existence judging by its quality. However, what kind of properties does it possess is still an unknown but this does narrow down the list of candidate for Saber identity. Lancer red spear on the other hands possess the abilities to nullify magecraft and prana through I thinks Saber haven't figure that out yet."

Archer observation soon was proven right as Saber receive a wound from the next exchange between them. Lance red spear bypass her amour and cut her as it seen Saber armour is made out of prana. Her wounds however was quickly heal by her female master.

"Look like Saber is abandoning her armour to gain an advantage."

"A wise move I would say but in this case however this is a mistake. Lancer is clearly luring her into a trap."

Archer prediction seen soon come true as for the next exchange, Saber use a move that resemble a jet burst as she propel herself high speed towards Lancer by releasing the winds that hide her sword. Lancer however took advantage of it and deal a wound on Saber thumb by kicking the spear he had abandon on the ground towards Saber.

"Judging from how Saber master is panicking, I would say that yellow spear possess the power to place cursed wound that never heal." Archer commented.

"I agree."

"Well, Archer. Have you figure out their true identity?"

Archer however offer no reply and instead gesture to Assassin to focus back to the battlefield.

It turn out their need not to guess both Lancer and Saber identity as both of them reveal their opponent identity on their own. Saber was the King Arthur, the King of Knights and the rightful and forever future king of Britain. Saber on the other hands identify Lancer as Diarmuid of the Love spot, the greatest knight of Fianna. They were also able to learn that the names of Lancer spears. The red spear is call Gae Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism and the yellow spear is called Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality.

"Well, this is an unexpected haul. I figure at the most minimum we would only learn their abilities and best only one of their identity but both of them in the same time can only be say that luck are on our side," Assassin said with confidentiality.

"I would agree with that but look like things is able to heat up even further, Assassin. Rider is preparing to move with his master. He is preparing to intervene with the battle."

"Really?" Assassin noted with interest.

Aside from them, other master and servants have also choose to observe the battle as Lancer baiting made a very tempting target. Rider and his master, Wawer Valvet, choose to observe the battle much further away from the battlefield with their choice of location is the top of Fuyuki bridge that serve to links the two sides of Fuyuki.

What happen after that can only be say as a shock to anyone who observe the battle. Rider come charging in with a chariot in tow with his master that is pulled with two bull with immense power that generate lightings and interrupt the battle between Lancer and Saber before they could resume their battle. What follow was he announce his true identity to everyone could hear on the battlefield much to irks of his master who shouted in frustration.

To make the situation even more idiotic, Rider try to recruit both Lancer and Saber in joining him in conquering the modern world. Their answer was as expected was no, as loudly as possible to Rider face. Even then, Rider did not seen to give up as he try to bargain with them much to the irks of his master again.

Archer reaction to Rider antics was laughter while Assassin was wordless.

"I never expected Alexander the Great to be such a lively and erratic man."

"I find myself disagreeing with that," Assassin reply. "That man was a fool."

"A fool he may be but there is no doubt that he is more capable that what he show to the world."

"I won't denied that."

Their attention quickly shift back to the battlefield when Rider made a huge declaration demanding any servants that observing the battle to show themselves or else their will earn the scorn of the "Alexander the Great."

Archer smile grew wider at Rider demands. Before she did anything she refer to Assassin who simply gave a nod before gesturing to Misukume who was standing behind them quietly all this time. She gave a bow before jumping off the roof and vanishing from sigh.

* * *

For all the participant that are currently on the battlefield, all can't seem to relax but only feel nervous and wary and to be on one guard. The reason for that was simple because the currently situation can be only be describe as a four-way lockdown.

After Rider declarations, Archer suddenly materials herself on a nearby lamp pole and preaching from the top of its doing nothings. She just seen to be surveying the battlefield while her golden long tail swinging softly from left to right. The one who broke the lockdown was Rider as he as seen to be the only one that was not affected the pressure of lockdown as he had kept up his smile all this time.

"Yo, Archer. I never expected you would show yourself here," greeted Rider.

"The name is Misukume," retorted Archer.

"Well I wouldn't mind calling you by your true name but..

"M-I-S-U-K-U-M-E."

"Very well, Misukume,' reply Rider with a sigh before his smile return to his face.

"I thank you for responding to my invitation."

"I only here on the interest of my master who seek to humour you."

Rider let out a laughter at Misukume words.

"Well, it look like your master is more interesting than I thought he would be."

"My master like drinks and partying more than you thinks, Rider."

Rider nodded his head in interest.

"One of these days I definitely would like invite your master for a drinks."

"It will depends on my master however."

Misukume suddenly took out something from her sleeves and revealing them to be some sort of black needle. In responses, everyone on the battlefield suddenly tense up and that included Rider who quickly shielded his master.

"It seen we have some rat spying around the battlefield hopping for an easy kill."

The one responded was Saber.

"Assassin."

"No, it human."

"What do you mean…" was all she could say when Misukume suddenly throw those needle towards a crane located in the distance from the battlefield. Panic fill her voice as she shouted out:

"MASTER!"

Before she could make a move however, a needle come down in front of she and stopped her in her tracks.

"Calm yourself, Saber. Your master is fine. That shot was only meant to serve as a warning towards him, telling him he cannot act however his likes and that his lies are as plain as someone telling a fat lie in front of one face."

"What do you mean?" inquired Rider with cautions in his tone.

"Exactly as what I have said, Rider."

"You mean to say that the woman behind Saber is not her true master?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "That woman was only a decoy, a division meant to fool our eyes, keeping our attention on her while allowing Saber true master to act however he want behind the scenes."

"I see," Rider noted. "So you dislike dishonourable method, Misukume?"

"No, I have no problem with them. It just that I wish the person who employ such tactics would also possess some sort of honour as well, however different it may be. That man however possess no honour at all. Even Assassin possess honour despite the fact he is one who strike from the shadow."

"I understands your point. I offer you my console then for having such a master, Saber. After all, we can't decide who our master are after all."

Saber offer no reply as she seen to be pondering to herself. After a moment, she let out a smile.

"I thank you for your consoles, Rider." Her expression then turn stem. "However, that man you all spoke off is still my master and I have sworn to be his sword and shield."

Saber pointed her sword towards Misukume.

"It you dare to harm him, I would retaliate full force."

"I would do nothing towards him as long he does nothings that would dishonour anyone in any of its form. It he want to strike from the shadow, so be it. But should he do something like using the love ones of my master….'

Misukume throw a glare towards the crane where Saber master was. "I would hunt him down personally."

At that moments however, all the participant of the battlefield shift their attentions towards something else as suddenly the ground not far away from them burst with a vortex of dark energy.

Out of the vortex of those energy and materialise into existence, was a black knight. Anyone on the battlefield could felt the dark aura of the black knight could tell that the black knight was the servant Berserker.

* * *

"Well, this is rather unexpected," Archer commented.

"Yes, this is rather unexpected." Assassin mirror after what Archer said

Both Archer and Assassin are rather surprise over Berserker appearance. They have expected the other servant to gather at the harbour but what their did not expect was that all the servants would gather together and show themselves excluding themselves and Caster.

Caster was the one servants their counted to not show themselves at the harbour as Caster are normally the type that fought from a distance with magecraft and as expected there was no sign of caster at all.

"So we can call this a gathering of servants then, Assassin?" Archer suggested with amusement.

"I find myself again agreeing with you again, Archer," Assassin reply. "So what should be our next move, continue to wait and see or should we make a move?"

"I would suggest we pull Misukume out now. Berserker is eyeing on her currently and it seen he intend to attack her. No doubt it is Matou Kariya orders."

"I would agree with that. The information we have gather tonight was a better haul than expected."

With a nod, Archer then raise a hand seal in front of her and concentre.

* * *

"Look like it time for me to leave, everyone," Misukume announce to all the participant at the battlefield.

She then throw a glare towards Berserker.

"I would like to entertain you, Berserker but my master orders are absolute. So it you would excuse me, I bid all of you good night."

Misukume gave a simply bow and fading away right before the lamp pole was crushed by Berserker who jumped and try to attack her.

The black knight gave a howl of fury for being denied his prey.

"Look like Misukume master is a rather caution one as well," Rider commented. He then turn towards his master.

"Boy, tell me, what is Berserker status?

Rider master, Wawer Velvet, only shake his head in denied.

"Impossible…." He mutter. "Him too?"

"What do you mean, boy?" Rider inquire with curiously.

"That black knight is just like Archer. Their status can't be read at all."

"Elaborate."

Wawer seen hesitated a bit before answering:

"At first, I thought it was a problem with my familiar that I sent to spy on the Tohsaka mansion but after taking a close look at Archer just now. I realises that I can't read her status at all. She must have possess something that allow her to hide her status. It the same as Berserker except Berserker is more powerful as I can't even see him clearly at all."

"I see."

Rider return his complete attention towards Berserker again just as the black knight begin move again. He pick up the broken pole that was on the ground and suddenly charge towards Saber and attack her with it. Saber barely had time to block it.

Berserker continue on his assault with relentless attack and slowly pushing back Saber. With each strike, Saber was push back barely able to defend herself. With each strike, it slowly dawn on everyone that is watching the battle what could be Berserker noble phantasm.

Berserker Noble Phantasm could be say that whatever he grab, it will become his noble phantasm. That conclusion explained why the pole he was holding was not slice into batter with Saber sword as the pole just an ordinary chuck of metal but in Berserker hands, it is a demonic spear that could match against any legendary weapon.

Lancer intercept the battle between them when he could not watch Berserker onslaught anymore. However, his master, not pleased with his action, order him with a commands seals to assign Berserker to kill Saber. Lancer despite trying to resists the commands, soon gave in.

* * *

"Well, it look Saber will be the first servant to fall in this war," comments Assassin after observing the situation.

He however turn his attention towards Archer who been silent since Misukume return to them and Berserker begin his assault on Saber. While she had say nothings, Assassin could tell Archer was consider whether to intervene. In the end, she seen to have decided not to intervene.

Now however with Lancer was force to assign Berserker in slaying Saber, Assassin could tell Archer would not stand by any longer. Soon enough, without a word, like how her familiar Misukume would do battle, she took out two pair of sharp black needle. Assassin notes that those needle when compare to Misukume needle, those were more powerful. It seen to be Archer more specialized needle.

She then with a graceful arc throw those needle out with force that is greater than Assassin had observe from Misukume speeding towards her targets.

* * *

Before Lancer nor Berserker could make a move against Saber, they both suddenly jump from their spot their standing on. The grounds afterwards suddenly explode as something seen to hit the ground with tremendous force.

Lancer was able to escape without a scratch but Berserker could not be say the same. While Berserker just like Lancer had manage to evade whatever attack that had targeted them, he was soon assault by Rider with his chariot who proceed to crush him under the chariot weight. The damage done to him was enough to force him to retreat as he soon as he recover.

Rider soon demands that Kaytheth to retreat for the night for having wooded Lancer honour or else he would team up with Saber to free him from his torments. The man soon see reason as he order Lancer to retreat though fury and displease is in his voices.

Lancer gave them his thanks while giving a silent vow to Saber who return it before fading away.

"Thanks, Rider for your assistant," Saber said to Rider once Lancer had completely left.

"No problem, Saber. Any person with honour would have intervene in that battle as there was just no honour there at all. After all, even Archer, no, Misukume agreed with me after all."

"So you agree that attack from Archer then?" inquire Saber.

"Not Archer, Misukume, Saber. I thinks she was very clear on that," reminded Rider.

"Sorry, My mistake."

Saber then with the top of her voice shouted out:

"I thanks you, Misukume, for your assistant. While I can't repay you, the least I could do for you is that next time we meet, I would face you with all my strength."

After that declaration, Saber focus her attention back towards Rider.

"Hanorarable words, Saber but remember what Misukume said earlier. She had no problem with dishonourable tactics. It better you be careful should you ever face her."

"Point taken. So, what will you do now, Rider?"

"I thinks I too would retreat for the night, Saber. After all it's been a busy night. Rest assure however, I will not take advantage of your currently conditions. After you have settle your fights with Lancer, I will take on whoever was the victor. I also hope that you true master will at least allow that much."

"I sincere hope as well," agreed Saber.

"Hey, young master, say good night to the ladies."

Seeing no responds from his master, Rider turn to the back of his chariot before letting out a sigh. He then pick up the fainted body of his master. It seen that during some point earlier, he had fainted.

"I really wish he would man up," mutter Rider before placing the unconscious body of his master back inside his chariot He then take off towards the sky once he gave a final wave towards both Saber and her false master.

* * *

Once Rider had left, Irisviel von Einzbern, the proxy and false master of Saber finally spoke for the first time since Misukume first appearance on the battlefield.

"Look like there are a lot of strong opponents around, Saber," she said with hesitation.

"I agree," Saber reply. "However, speak what is on your mind, Irisviel. You are hesitating …."

Calming herself down, Irisviel, for the first time since Misukume actions, admitted her fears.

"I worry, Saber. I fear for Kiritsugu life. You saw her action, you hear her words. I fear for Kiritsugu life. She saw through everything. She saw through Kiritsugu plans. She…."

"Irisviel, calm down. I would let anything happen to Kiritsugu. He is my master and I swear I would protect him.

Before she could suffer a panic attack, Saber words calm her down.

"Thanks, Saber. I fine now. Let head back."

"Understood, Irisviel."

Before Saber make a move, a sudden thought cross over Irisviel mind, one that she had to ask.

"Saber," Irisviel mutter. "Tell me what do thinks of Archer, no, Misukume?"

"What do I think….?"

Irisviel can't help but note the pause in Saber words and that make her unease.

"I would say while I dislike her over her action against Kiritsugu, but in the same time, I can't help but felt indebted to her. While it's true that she had save me from both Lancer and Berserker but her action had also granted me one thing."

"At what would that be?"

"The chance to fight all my battles honourable in this war, without Kiritsugu interference on them."

"I see. I can understand that," Irisviel admitted.

Swallowing her doubt and fears, Irisviel finally decided to call it a night.

"Let go then, Saber."

"Understood, Irisviel."

As they left the battlefield, Irisviel can't feel but feel doubt over Saber over a possible betrayal from her. While she understands and realises that Saber would never betray Kiritsugu and her as she is a virtually and honourable person, she can't help but feel doubt over Saber loyalty.

* * *

"Look like everything went according to plan, Archer. Discord had been sow into Saber, her master and allies. Now their battle capability would be severe reduced."

"It was a gamble but it definitely pay off."

"Gamble you say, Archer. Surely you jest. That plan was completely fool-prove. You design that plan in mind that Kiritsugu Emiya would operate far from the battlefield and would try to strike from a distances. By revealing this fact to other master and servant, you would put them on their guard and severe reduce Kiritsugu Emiya capability to operate. The only things we are not sure off is whether Kiritsugu Emiya is the true master of the Einzbern."

"True."

Archer silently wordless walk towards the edge of the warehouse and gaze out towards the harbour that was a battlefield between servants moments ago. "Is there something you wish to ask of me, Assassin?"

"Yes, I wish to know why you intervened in that battle between Saber, Lancer and Berserker?

Turing around to face Assassin, Archer only gave a smile.

"Yes, I suppose explaining now would be better since both our master are still links to our senses."

Archer then turn her head towards the heaven above.

"I intervenes in that battle because I could not stands there would no closure for Saber and Lancer honourable battle with each other. I believe I say this before but I repeat this again. I have no problem with dishonourable tactics as long as there is no innocents are involve. The only things I would not accept nor tolerantly is that there is not closure to things. Not all tales end with a happy note. Many would only end with tragedies and sadness. However it is possible for a sad story to have closure, regardless of how cruel or tragic the ending will be, for there will be no peace if there is no end."

With that said, Archer return her gaze back upon Assassin. Assassin can't help but feel mesmerize by that gaze. Archer eyes and expression are fill with nothings but sadness and regret but at the same time it felt like she has made peace with those regrets.

"So, Archer, who are you going to approach?"

"Matou Kariya, once he come out of the sewer."

"Misukume and I will return to our respective duty then."

"Make sure to pick up all the recording tools we have set up."

"Don't worry. We will not forget that."

Misukume then gave a bow towards both Archer and Assassin before fading away. Assassin walk towards Archer but stop before at the edge of the warehouse rooftop where Archer stood.

"Archer," he mutter. "It you don't mind, can we continue that talk we had back at the mansion rooftop?"

Archer closes her eyes before answering:

"Yes, I don't mind. Meet me back at that mansion rooftop when you have time. I try to be there when I have time."

"Thanks," reply Assassin. He then jump off the rooftop before fading back into the shadow.

Archer open her eyes and turn to survey the harbour again. When she spotted her target, she perform a simple hand seal before jumping off from the rooftop


End file.
